Love is Blind
by TimeTheFinalFrontier
Summary: Will Lithuania be able to win Russia's heart through the almighty power of Eurovision songs? Songfic based on Lithuania's 2012 entry to the Eurovision Song Contest.


Based loosely on Lithuania's 2012 Eurovision song.

* * *

When the day becomes the night

You know that I think of you

And I cannot control my heart

It's crying for you

Loneliness is killing me

I'm helpless without your love

Knowing when you touch someone

I can't understand…

Now it's tearing me apart

I want you back

And it's made me realize

Just what I had

Love is blind it's true

Nobody is like you

My endless melody

I play for me and you

Love is blind it's true

I'm on my knees for you

I'd give it all I can

To have you back again

Love is blind

I just can't believe you're gone

And I let it slip away

I can't believe I was the one

Who caused you pain

You should know deep down inside

She didn't mean a thing to me

What can I do to win back your heart

And make you stay…

I can't believe, can't believe you're gone

I can't believe...

Love is blind it's true

Nobody is like you

My endless melody

I play for me and you

Love is blind it's true

I'm on my knees for you

'Cos I'd give it all I can

To have you back again

Love is blind

Love is blind

Toris stood outside Ivan's door, staring blindly into the swirling snow just starting to fall. He tightened his grip on the single pink rose he had so carefully stripped of thorns in anticipation of giving it to Ivan. He knew how careless the other could be, and he didn't want this moment to be spoiled by anything. Suddenly, he felt the stem snap under his fingers and made a noise of despair. Biting his lip in indescion, he threw the flower over the side of the porch and boldly knocked on the door.

For a long moment, no one answered. Then the door opened a crack and glowing violet eyes peered out at him. They narrowed once they settled upon him. "Go away."

"M-Mr. Russia," Toris stuttered.

"Yes? What are you doing here?"

Toris swallowed slowly and willed himself to stop shaking. His name wasn't Raivis. "I w-wanted to visit you."

"No one ever visits me."

"Well, it's almost New Year's and I thought that I'd-"

The door opened a little bit more, and a burst of cold air escaped from the interior. Toris briefly wondered how it could be colder in Ivan's house that it was outside.

"Why are you really here?"

Toris looked down at his feet and fiddled with his scarf. Ivan had given it to him nearly forty years ago. "I want to talk."

"You said everything you needed to last time we spoke." The door clicked shut, but in the perfect silence of the gentle snowfall, Toris could hear Ivan breathing on the other side.

"That was twenty years ago, Ivan, and how many times have I apologized?"

"Go away. I'm not home right now."

Toris smiled softly. "Ivan, you know that saying you're not there gives you away, right?"

Ivan sniffled on the other side of the door and mumbled something Toris couldn't hear.

"Are you crying, Ivan?"

"N-no," hiccupped a muffled voice.

"If you really want me to go away, I will, but I'm going to tell you what I came here to say. I've been trying to tell you for months and you're not going to stop me this time. I know it's a little late, but I just wanted to let you know my ESC song was for you. And so was the one before that."

"And the one before that?"

Toris blushed. "Uh, not that one, no."

"That was for Amerika, wasn't it?"

Toris looked away into the snow-covered distance. Why couldn't he lie for once in his life?

He heard Ivan sigh tiredly on the other side of the door and there was a dull thud. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love to hear all about it."

Toris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not interested in your sister anymore?"

"Poland, Liet. Poland."

"Mr. Russia, Poland isn't a girl."

"Which is why she wears skirts and dresses every day and calls herself a woman? I don't care if you think she's a guy; she took you from me and I will never forgive her for that."

"I don't love him like that. I don't love him the way I love-" Toris couldn't finish that sentence.

There was a scraping sound from the other side of the door. "What? You don't love her the way you love me?" The door swung open and Ivan stepped out, pipe swung causally over one shoulder. "Toris, I will give you once last chance to go away, da?"

Toris drew himself to his full height. "O-oh? Well, I'm staying right here."

Ivan brought up his pipe and Toris jumped back a few inches. Ivan giggled and thrust the pipe towards Toris, who backed away a little bit more.

"I-I'm not a-afraid of you. I'm not going anywhere," Toris insisted.

Ivan tapped Toris gently with the pipe on one shoulder and Toris screamed and flew down the stairs. "I can smell your fear from here, Liet."

Ivan started descending the stairs, never once breaking eye contact with the Lithuanian nation. Toris lost all of his resolve and turned and ran, never once looking back.

Ivan watched him go, letting his pipe clatter to the ground. He turned back to his house, letting his eyes roam the decript exterior. His eyes settled on a flash of pink lying amongst the empty flower beds. He frowned, thinking that maybe a flower had found the courageous audacity to grow near his house.

He picked it up carefully, feeling the place where the stem had snapped and running his fingers along the petals. He carefully lifted it to his nose and breathed deeply. It still smelt like _him._

* * *

The next world meeting, Alfred and Arthur ambushed him on his way out. Their arms were crossed over their chests and their eyebrows were furrowed in what they seemed to think was an imposing manner. Arthur wore the look much better than Alfred.

"I know he's technically older than me, but I'm the closest thing to a father he has."

"And that makes me his grandpa," Arthur smirked.

Alfred and Arthur exchanged a look.

"He had a crush on you," Arthur began.

"And we're sort of married..." Alfred said. Then he shrugged and they turned back to Ivan as one. "And if you break his heart, you'll have to answer to us!"

Ivan sighed and tried to walk between them. They formed a wall where the door was and stopped him with their combined strength.

"I don't think so, big guy," Alfred said.

"You're not going anywhere until we get what we want."

Ivan tried again to break their formation but failed miserably.

"Fine. What can I do for you today?"

Alfred laughed his hero-laugh. "Kiss him!"

"You git," Arthur shrieked. "We want you to..." Arthur trailed off. "Kiss him."

"Now that we're all in agreement," Alfred started.

"I can't," Ivan said, deflating.

"What? You've been in love with him for a century, and you _can't_ kiss him?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I see your problem, Arthur. I haven't waited _two hundred_ years to tell him."

Arthur blushed and looked down. "That's different."

"You're right. It is different. It only took me _one_ world war to tell him."

Arthur's hands clenched into fists and Alfred put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"So you're not going to kiss him?"

Ivan shook his head. "Now if you'll let me go..."

"Nah-uh. This calls for drastic measures."

"Hit it, Toris," Alfred called in a loud voice that momentarily deafened everyone in the room.

When Ivan regained his hearing, a song faded into focus and he smiled sadly.

_Love is blind, it's true..._

Toris stepped out of the shadows and started singing the song.

I'd give it all I can

To have you back again

Love is blind

I just can't believe you're gone

And I let it slip away

I can't believe I was the one

Who caused you pain

You should know deep down inside

She didn't mean a thing to me

What can I do to win back your heart

And make you stay…

Ivan started to cry and Toris's voice faltered.

In a few moments, the song drew to a close and Toris dropped the microphone. A loud burst of static burst through the speakers but neither could hear it over the sound of their heartbeats.

"Ivan, I meant it when I said I wanted to stay with you forever. I left because someone had to. Everything was nearing its end, and someone had to strike the final blow. You were tearing yourself apart in those final days, and-"

"Because you left me! You said you'd stay _forever,_ and you _left_! Twenty years..."

Toris took Ivan into his arms. "I know. I tried to tell you, I tried to let you know, you wouldn't listen..."

Ivan started sobbing and crumpled to the floor. Toris knelt before him and pulled him onto his lap.

"Ivan, please, let's start again where we left off. We can live in Kalingrad and we can live in a house surrounded by sunflowers and you'll never have to be alone again."

"P-promise?"

"I promise."

"Kiss him!" Alfred and Arthur said in unison.

And he did.

* * *

A/N/Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Hetalia or to this song.


End file.
